Memories of Love
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: Draco and Hermione remember the past, remembering a few of their first loving moments. This is a one shot. It is based after my other fic, Memories of the Past, secrets revealed. You don't have to have read the other one to understand this fic.
1. Memories of the Past

Memories of Love   
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just stealing.....no borrowing them for awhile and making them do things that we all love to see like kissing. :)   
  
Rated PG :)  
  
Author's notes: flashback scenes used are either made up or came from my other story memories of the past. :) I felt like writing today. Yep yep. :) Hope you enjoy this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a room lay a young couple. They lay covered in blood from their injuries. The war was over. Volomort was dead. Harry Potter had killed him, leaving Harry in the hospital for over a month from all the energy he used in the effort. The couple lay on the king size bed thinking. Remembering together of their past before the war, when all was well.  
  
"Do you remember when I slapped you in third year?" asked the young lady.  
  
"of course, you're the only girl who was brave enough to slap me" said the young man.  
  
The two continued to stare up at the ceiling.  
  
"I remember seeing you at the ball, fourth year, in that beautiful dress. I remember wishing I could be with you, and not Vicker Krum" commented the young man.  
  
"Draco...."  
  
"I remember sharing our first kiss after I was able to get close enough to you in sixth year over winter vacation at your father's house" said Draco ignoring hearing his name being called from the young lady. He turned towards his beauty.  
  
"Don't you remember that first kiss Hermione?" asked Draco.  
  
"Of course I do, how can a girl forget her first kiss by the hottest guy in school even if they were enemies at the time" replied Hermione smiling up to Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lady may I have the first dance?" asked Draco in perfect gentlemen voice.   
  
Hermione smiled, not about to make her father's guests think they were enemies after he said they were friends.  
  
They were soon spinning in graceful circles around the dance floor, both looking deep into each others eyes for no reason not realizing it. The music shifted to a slow song and they moved closer together, slowly stopping to a standstill. Draco leaned in towards Hermione. Their lips touched. Hermione moved her hands up around Draco's neck thoroughly enjoying the warm kiss, while Draco put his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes the kiss drew to an end. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back down at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione. She was glowing with happiness, even if she was covered with blood from the battle. He moved his hand over her round belly, barely visible from a distance. Hermione smiled at Draco, as she felt where his hand went.  
  
"You were so beautiful in the Royal blue dress, and that diamond from your father adding to your beauty. You were a beauty. I couldn't help but to escort an angel down the stairs" Smiled Draco.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"May I escort you my lady?"  
  
Hermione looked up surprised to see who it was asking to escort her. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the house, their rooms in the west wing, while hers in the east wing.   
  
"Su..sure" she said not sure if he was trying to trick her into something.  
  
She eyed Draco in his black pants and emerald robes. He even left his hair ungelled. He looked handsome indeed, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
  
  
  
At the same time Draco silently eyed Hermione. Hermione was wearing a dark royal blue dress. The dress was strapless, form fitting that slowly flowed outwards towards the bottom. She wore a blue robe over the dress with a diamond in the center of her chest that her father had given to her. He had come up about an hour before she needed to be ready to give it to her so that she might be able to wear it.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked down the stairs, Hermione's arm looped though Draco's arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco moved closer to Hermione. Their faces inches apart. Draco could smell the lavender on Hermione though faded. Hermione stared back at Draco, slowly closing the distance. Their lips touched at the same moment, Hermione's hand caressing Draco's smooth face. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, while wrapping his one of his legs around Hermione's legs. Finally the passionate kiss ended and they looked up at each other. Draco continued to rube Hermione's stomach.   
  
"What shall we name her when she's born?" asked Draco looking at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Lillian, Lillian Elysia Malfoy" answered Hermione.  
  
"It's a beautiful name, my love" said Draco.  
  
Hermione moved so that her head was on Draco's chest. Draco moved his other hand to caress her hair. Hermione was soon fast asleep, lolled by Draco's breathing. Draco watched her sleep.  
  
"I love you Hermione" said Draco.  
  
"I love your too Draco" said Hermione in her sleep.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione surprised to see her talk in her sleep and smiled. He lay his chin on top of Hermione's and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
They lay together, sleeping peacefully waiting for a bright future full of happiness. The sun slowly set, outlining the two figures in gold before the moon rose to outline them with silver. The moonlight highlighted Hermione being with child. Not just any child, but their child. She would have a future they didn't get to have. Many dawn's would come before she would have to suffer any pain, or even share her first kiss.  
  
The two lovers smiled in their sleep, dreaming of the day they would be able to see their child for the first time. 


	2. Memories of the Future

Memories of Love  
Chapter Two: Memories of the Future  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: None of these characters are mine....well Lillian is. ( Enjoy reading....rated PG....! (  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. It was a beautiful bright day outside. Months had passed since the battle ended. She turned her head to see Draco laying peacefully in his sleep. She moved her hand to caress his face, but pulled back suddenly feeling a pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes and wished the pain would pass. When the pain was gone, she opened her eyes, to find two silver gray eyes starring at her with concern. She gave him a weak smile and kissed Draco on the lips. She rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to cook breakfast. Draco followed her down. He leaned up against the doorway in the kitchen, watching Hermione. She was beautiful in his eyes. Right down from the head, to the toe. He smiled inwardly. She was now nine months pregnant with his child. She was even more beautiful to him.  
  
Hermione turned her head towards Draco and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat? You don't have to stare are me like that" said Hermione.  
  
"But I like starring at you, your so beautiful when your in your own world" commented Draco.  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco. She turned back to finish cooking, when she felt another pain in her stomach. This time it was worse, and it lasted longer. Draco ran over to her and held her instill the pain passed.  
  
"Draco....?"  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"I think it's time"  
  
Draco starred at Hermione shocked, and overjoyed at the same time.  
  
"I think she's coming, our baby, she's coming" said Hermione.  
  
Draco stood up leaving Hermione laying on the ground and turned off the stove. He picked Hermione up and put her on the couch. He ran up the stairs and grabbed a spare set of clothes for Hermione. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some water. He walked back into the room where Hermione was, and helped her up. They got into the car, and drove to St. Mungo's. (Author's notes: I didn't think floo or a broom would be safe, so I figured Draco would most likely have gotten a license. ( ) They walked into the hospital, the pain subsiding by this time. Draco helped Hermione take a seat and walked up to a nurse.  
  
"miss?"  
  
"Yes Sir? How can I help you?"  
  
"Well you see, my wife is in Labor...."  
  
"Oh well sir, I'll get someone to take her in right away, but in the meantime you need to fill out the paper work."  
  
The nurse handed Draco some paperwork, and he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
1. 'have you been sick within the last six months?'  
  
"yes"  
  
Draco wrote in the word yes.  
  
"No no no honey, they mean me, not you!" said Hermione.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione and blushed.  
  
"right...."  
  
2. 'are you on any medications?'  
  
"hon?"  
  
"yes?" said an annoyed Hermione.  
  
"Are you on any medications?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes dear, those morning sickness pills and headache relievers...."  
  
"oh right"  
  
3. 'Have you or your family had any medical problems we should know about?'  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Just give me that, I'll fill it out"  
  
Hermione finished the paperwork and handed it back to Draco. Draco stood up and handed to the nurse.  
  
"Hermione Malfoy" called and medi witch.  
  
Draco helped Hermoine up and followed the medi witch.  
  
"Now miss, I'll need you to lay down and relax."  
  
Draco sat down next to Hermione and held her hand. She felt another wave of pain.  
  
"Hermione I need you to push" said the medi witch.  
  
Hermione pushed with all her might.  
  
"come on honey, you can do it" said Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with a glare.  
  
"Don't tell me I can do it, I don't see you doing this?!!"  
  
Draco starred at Hermione in shock.  
  
"Calm down honey..."  
  
"One more push miss" said the medi witch.  
  
"There now, it's all over"  
  
The medi witch walked over and put the baby girl in Hermione's arms.  
  
"She's so beautiful honey" said Draco smiling.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked down at their beautiful baby girl. Her short blonde hair, and her grayish blue eyes. She had Hermione's face.  
  
"Lillian Elysia Malfoy, my baby girl" said Hermione with a smile on her face, her eyes shining bright. Draco put one arm around Hermione, and the other on the Lillian. Lillian moved her hand up and wrapped her small finger around Draco the best she could with her small fingers.  
  
"Oh honey, how cute"  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione's comment. It would be 11 years, before Lillian went to Hogwarts herself, following in her parents footsteps. She would be sorted into Ravenclaw and break Hermione's records for top student. She would be brave, smart and cunning, just like her parents. Hermione and Draco would watch in joy, remembering their days at Hogwarts, and the trouble they gave each other. Lillian would come home in the summer and tell her parents all about her school year, never leaving out one bit, including the times she would hex her archenemy at school, Ben Parkinson. Many years will pass, but they will still look on how Lillian grows, like she was just born. Hermione smiled at Draco and looked down at Lillian. She looked back at Draco and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hermione leaned on Draco, smiling; smiling just like any other mother would when she sees her child for the first time. A nurse walks in, and takes a picture of mother and father looking at Lillian with love. A picture to add to their memories, for their would be many memories in their future to add to the past ones.  
  
The End ( 


End file.
